The Promises We Keep
by BlazefireDrago
Summary: After getting bullied for being Quirkless, Izuku met a girl with pink skin, becoming friends and making a promise to attend U.A. together. Now, years later, they reunite at the very school they wanted to go to.
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer: My Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump and Studio Bones.**

* * *

"It happened a few days after that visit to the doctors: the day where I found out I was one of the 20% of people born without Quirks. Before then, I had always dreamed of becoming a hero like All Might. After looking at my results, my life came to a halt and, before I knew it, my friends from preschool targeted me due to my Quirkless nature."

 _Memories played of the mentioned events as a young child of no less than 4 years old heavily cried over the results of his Quirk examination, followed by the memories of him being harassed by his peers. The boy focused in the dreams had messy green hair with round dark green eyes, symmetrical freckles underneath them as tears flowed over them. In the memory, he had just suffered another day of harassments from the bullies as their leader, a blonde kid with piercing red eyes, smirked as he created another explosion out of his hands._

 _"Don't you get it, Deku," he spoke out in a menacing tone before kicking him in the stomach. "You can never be a Hero now. It's best to just give up the dream now and save yourself the embarrassment."_

 _"B-b-but Kacchan," the kid only known as Deku pleaded, coughing out as he struggled to get up. "I-i-it's been my dream to be a hero. M-m-maybe I'll become one in the—"_

 _"GIVE IT UP DEKU." Hearing him stop completely, the blonde gave a glare that was serious to him. "You're nothing but a Quirkless loser. That's what you are, Deku. That's all you'll ever be." Looking at both of his sides,_ Kacchan _signalled for the others as he left. "Come on, guys, let's leave the loser for some fun._ "

"After that, day by day, I was constantly bullied due to the fact that I lack a Quirk," _the narration continued as the boys left the crying child._ "It went on for many weeks, until someone came to comfort me."

 _"Hey, are you OK buddy," he looked up to see a little girl his height standing over the light, so all he could make out was pink skin as she held her hand out. "You look like you could use a hand."_

 _"Huh, m-me," he muttered out, tears still flowing as the girl nodded._

 _"Yup, you," she said with energy, crouching down as he eyed her. "You look like you had a rough day and thought you could get some cheer."_

 _"But I…"_

 _"Come on." Smiling, she gently placed her hand on his before lifting him up. "It will be fine. You can trust me."_

"The girl's smile assured me everything would be alright, that I can be happy by being by her side. If I'm being honest, she accepted me for who I was, regardless of whether I was Quirkless or not. Before I knew it, she began to spend time with me during my preschool years."

 _The memories shifted over to the kid's days with the girl that came to him, displaying all of the fun activities they enjoyed together. One memory displayed how the girl enjoyed dancing while the boy stumbled with his footing, ending with her giving him a few tips and advice on how he can improve before dancing together. Another memory showed them playing tag in the park, with the boy being it as he chased after her with a smile on his face. All of the memories involving both kids were fun and exciting, but it wasn't all that occurred around them._

 _Memories of the blonde boy bullying the kid were mixed in as well, yet the girl stood by his side to defend him from the oppressor. He was more than surprised to know that she stood up for him, even telling the aggressor that even without a Quirk, he was more than capable of becoming a Hero if he put his mind to it. It ended with the blonde scoffing as he turned around, warning his former friend that he'll only gain a world of pain from him if he kept up that way of thinking._

"I was especially grateful that she stood up for me against Katsuki Bakugou, who I've known as Kacchan," _the narrative explained as the girl was shown comforting the boy._ "She really believed that I could be a Hero when I grew up, and her words have stayed with my mind ever since. In a sense, she was a great friend for me to have.

"But things went sour when I found out that she was moving away, and my thoughts told me that I was going to lose the one friend that believed in me. To make up for it, she did what she could to stay by my side until the day she moved away, making the memories between us all the more precious."

 _The memories then shifted over to one of the nights the two kids spent stargazing in the park, with the both of them laying on their backs as their eyes stared into the night sky. The girl moved her hand closer to his before grasping it gently, getting his attention as the boy looked over to the side. He was then greeted with a sight of her smile, making him return the gesture before returning his vision to the night sky._

 _"Hey, buddy," he hummed out as she asked him, hearing her continue. "Do you ever think about how Heroes shine brightly?"_

 _"I don't know what you mean," he replied back in earnest, curious as to what she meant._

 _"Heroes shine brightly because they help make home a better place, giving us a guiding light to lead better lives." She then eyed the stars as her smile widened. "Just like the stars, there are a lot of Heroes that remind us that everything will be OK."_

 _"Ahh." The boy then smiled brightly as he raised his hand up. "If the Heroes are like the stars, then that means that All Might is the sun."_

 _"You and your fascination with All Might." Giggling, she stretched herself slightly before relaxing. "But you're right; All Might's the sun, as he is the Symbol of Peace. With him around, we are practically safe from any villain." She then traced her eyes over to a shooting star as she continued. "But he's not alone either. There are other heroes that can do the same thing he does: Keeping us safe and beating up villains."_

 _"Yeah, but All Might is the best." Smiling, he clenched his hand into a fist. "He jumps into the fray, shouting out 'I AM HERE' before saving lives, and his attacks are so powerful and memorable that he became my favorite." He then nervously looked away as he continued. "Plus, I have a lot of All Might toys and posters, even an All Might costume."_

 _"Yup, you are obsessed with All Might," the girl playfully jabbed before smiling. "But that makes you, you, buddy."_

 _He could only nod as the memory switched over to the day the girl was moving away, showing them spending the last few minutes with one another. Both of them had tears flowing from their eyes, however the boy's was thicker than hers as he was about to be left alone. Regardless, they both held their smiles as they faced each other for possibly the last time._

 _"I'm sorry I have to go," she apologized to him. "I wish I could stay, but my parents believed that they found a place more affordable for my family."_

 _"But I don't want you to go," he argued, hiccups escaping his mouth as he cried. "If you go, who would help keep Kacchan from bullying me?"_

 _The girl only lowered her head before walking closer to him, embracing him in a hug as she spoke. "Izuku Midoriya, if I'm not around to help you in your time of need, think back to the times when we had fun." She then let go of the hug before continuing. "And remember your dreams. Didn't you say that you wanted to be a Hero?"_

 _"Y-yeah…"_

 _"Then hold on to that dream, Izu," she addressed him. "I told you before, if you put your mind to it, you can definitely be a Hero. Who knows…" scratching her cheek, she whispered out loud enough for him to still hear her. "…maybe your Quirk will come to you later."_

 _"You mean it?"_

 _"I'm sure of it." She then gasped before smiling. "If it does, maybe I might see you again at a Hero Academy."_

 _"Really," he asked hopefully, seeing her nod._

 _"Yup." She then dug something out of her pocket, handing him what looks like a locket. "And here's a promise we'll make: To find each other in the Hero Academy."_

 _"Which one, though?"_

 _"U.A. High." Smiling, she closed his hands around the locket. "Be sure to wear it when you get in the school when that time comes. That way, when I see it, I'll remember you."_

 _"Right." Sniffing heavily, he pocketed the locket into his shorts before smiling. "I'm glad to have met you, and I promise to get into U.A. one day."_

 _Nodding to his declaration, the girl heard her parents call out to her, making embrace him one more time before turning around to leave for a new home. Izuku, while remembering all of the fun times he had with her, came to the realization that although he introduced himself to her after their meeting in the park, she hadn't given out her own name. With that in mind, he took a deep breath before taking a single step._

 _"HEY," he called out to her, surprising her as the sound of traffic started to get loud. "I FORGOT TO ASK… WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"_

 _"My name…" she started to answer as the sound became too loud, but he was able to make out part of it._

 _"…It's Mina..."_

* * *

As the memories replayed in his mind, the young Izuku Midoriya now stood in front of the gate in front of U.A. High, many years after he had made the promise with the girl. Wearing the U.A. high school uniform, he was glad that he was able to achieve his dream of becoming a hero after an encounter with his favorite Hero All Might. Another detail was that alongside the tie, the locket he received from his friend from years ago hung around his neck, hoping that if she made it to the school, she would be able to recognize him.

"You were right, Mina," he muttered to himself, keeping his head held high. "I can become a Hero, and I'll keep the promise I made to you all those years ago."

* * *

 **A/N: This is just an idea that swam in my head for a while now and, after catching up to the anime in terms of the dub as well as reading some fics, I couldn't help but make one myself.**

 **This is basically new ground to me to venture into, as I was more focused on crossovers. Still, I wanted to try my hand with making a story on the My Hero Academia side of things. In terms of pairings, while Uraraka was pretty much obviously more chosen, I decided to go with Mina Ashido, taking in account of both hers and Izuku's personalities. While the former is more outgoing and energetic, the latter is more on the lines of shy and timid, but then I remembered that most times, opposites attract. Bringing up the idea, even writing it down, I went with my gut and sat down to work on it.**

 **Still, this is only an idea, but if it does pick up, I may consider altering my monthly focuses to work on this.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it. What do you think? Leave a Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	2. Welcome to UA

**Disclaimer: My Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump and Studio Bones.**

* * *

Morning.

If there was one thing that Mina Ashido doesn't get along with, it was the early morning of the day as she yawned out while getting out of her bed. Wiping her eyes of any sleep, she wondered over to the mirror before allowing her sights to open, being greeted with her hair in a messy state; her horns fairly obscured. Groaning, she leaned forward to lightly touch it up, making sure that there were no knots in her sakura locks, nodding to herself as she gazed over to her calendar before going wide eyed.

Remembering the message she received from the mail, she scoured around her room until she grabbed the school uniform, rushing over to the bathroom and starting her routine. After a half an hour, she came back out dressed in her U.A. high uniform before going downstairs, glancing over to the clock before calming down as she still had hours to be ready for her first day. Sighing, she walks into the kitchen as her family sat at the table, passing them by as she makes her first mug of the day.

"Did you forget about your first day, Mina," her mother asked as she took a sip, watching her daughter as the pink skinned girl nodded. "Relax, kiddo. We've all been in your position before."

"But it's the first day at the Hero Academy for her, dear," she heard her father point out, watching as she sat down with mug in hand before continuing. "She's officially taking her first steps of becoming a Hero, while we went through regular high school. She can't help but be excited."

"I know that, Soichi." The older woman fondly smiled as Mina drank her hot beverage. "She's always dreamed of getting into U.A., and thanks to the message from All Might of all people, she couldn't contain herself."

"Mom, must you embarrass me," the young woman pouted as the parents laughed, sighing before taking another long sip. "But you're not wrong, though. I always wanted to be a Hero, and U.A. seemed like it's the perfect fit for me. Plus…" she paused as her eyes went somber. "It's also the place where I'm keeping my promise, you know…?"

"Oh, right, you did mention making a promise to a boy when you were a kid," her father, Soichi, commented before thinking further. "But didn't you say that he was Quirkless? Wouldn't it be best if he went to a normal school instead of the one designed to train future Heroes?"

"Honey, don't think about it too much," he was scolded by her mom. "It's a promise that she kept in her heart. If she held on to it for this long, then it's something we don't have a say in." She then took one more sip and finished her coffee. "Besides, Quirk examinations can be wrong in most accounts. There are some Heroes that develop Quirks during their middle school years, so it's possible that he could be a late bloomer."

"I understand that, but you can't deny that he won't have much control over it like our Mina here." The girl in questioned sighed as she continued to listen to her parent. "Our daughter developed her Quirk like many other children did, and with time and patience, learned how to control it to a degree."

"Dad…" Mina groaned out before finishing her coffee, sighing as the beverage coursed in her system. "Can you not?"

"I can't help it, kiddo." He then remembered something before glancing over to her side. "By the way, you remember that Kirishima kid? Well, he's coming by later to walk with you to school."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. You must have done something to earn his friendship."

"All I did was scare off some bullies when they harassed an underclassman," she pointed out. "He looked like he needed help dealing with them, so I did."

"Well, either way he's grateful for it." Before he could say any more, the Ashido's heard their door being knocked, giving him the signal before looking at Mina. "Looks like he's here. You better get going if you don't want to miss your first day."

Nodding, she breathed in and out before getting out of her seat in the kitchen, making her way over towards the front door before slightly opening it. To her surprise, Eijirou Kirishima, the young man she met in middle school now stood in front of her door wearing the U.A. school uniform as well. What surprised her most was his hairstyle, which has been dyed red and styled to resemble horns.

"Hey, Ashido," he greeted her, raising his hand in greeting. "How's it hanging? Ready for our U.A. careers?"

"K-K-Kirishima," she muttered out before breaking out in a fit of laughter, shocking him as she answers him. "What's up with your hair… Are you trying to tell me something with that?"

"Wha… no, I just felt like changing my look." He then smirked before speaking up. "Besides, I have to represent my manliness in some way, right?"

"Whatever, you just wanted to be my Horn buddy, don't you?" Calming down, she high fived the young man as she smirked. "I'll take what I can get."

"Kirishima," they turned around to face her mother as she addressed her friend. "It's nice to see you coming over for Mina. I don't know what we would've done without you."

"Ehh, it's fine Miss Ashido," he replied, scratching his neck in the process. "Just watching out for a friend is all."

"Are you sure about that?" She then leaned forward as her eyes narrowed with a smirk following. "Are you sure that—"

"No, we're just friends," both teens answered at the same time with a deadpanned expression, making the older woman sigh.

"Alright, I get it." Smiling in content, she ushered Mina out of the door, handing her the school bag with everything she needed. "You two better get going, and I want to hear about your classmates."

"OK, mom, I get it," Mina said out loud to her mom before walking away from her home with Kirishima, waiting until she was far enough before letting out a sigh. "I really hate mornings."

"Well, you never have been a morning person since I've known you," he pointed out, getting a nod from her as he continued. "Even during middle school, I could tell how tired you were outside of your cheery attitude. Didn't get enough coffee?"

"You don't know the half of it." Puffing her cheeks, she recounted her events as if it was a rant. "Not only do I not get along with the morning, but when I remembered what today was, I thought for sure I was going to be late. It only took glancing at the clock to make me calm down."

"I'm not surprised with that, actually. But you also have to take into consideration the times our trains leave at and how long those rides are."

"Please, don't remind me."

Chuckling to himself, he placed his bag over his shoulder before glancing over. "Well, your parents seem to be in a better mood today. What brought that on?"

"Oh, they were reminding me about a promise I made when I was a kid, even though I kept it in my heart," she answered him before diving in a little deeper. "It was back in preschool, when I met a kid who looked like he needed a friend. He always dreamed of becoming a Hero, but he was Quirkless then."

"He didn't have a Quirk? How the hell was he going to become a Hero if he doesn't have one?"

"He has that drive." Smiling, she slightly looked up to the sky as she continued. "He has that look in his eyes that wants to save as many people as possible, and his admiration for All Might is obsessive."

"What about the other Heroes?"

"Sure he likes every Hero, but All Might is his absolute favorite. He even told me that he has action figures, posters… anything that has All Might on it in his room."

"It sounds like you were close with the guy."

"I was, and it was because of him that I grew to hate bullies." Looking down, her eyes lowered solemnly as she spoke up. "He was so timid and shy, and because he didn't have a Quirk, he was constantly bullied left and right. I stood up for him one day, having enough of his tormentors' bull."

"Damn, I feel bad for the guy."

"Yeah, I feel the same." She then frowned. "I felt more bad about moving away more, as I couldn't be there for him. So, I made a promise to him saying that we'll see each other at U.A., even giving him a locket to remember it."

"Did he give you something in return though," he asked her out loud.

"No, but I think it's for the best if he remembers it." Raising her head, Mina spotted the train station in front of both her and Kirishima, making her smirk as she turned to face her friend. "Now enough of the whole remembering thing. We have a Hero School to attend."

* * *

" _Well, this is it. Class 1-A of the Hero course._ "

Standing in front of the classroom in question, Izuku Midoriya stood proud as he was about to become the one thing he dreamed of as a kid. The messy green haired male raised his student ID in his hand, reading that alongside the class he's now a part of, the identity of his teacher was a woman named Nemuri Kayama, a name he didn't recognize. Thinking back, he replayed the many words of encouragement from both his childhood friend as well as his inspiration All Might.

' _If you put your mind to it, you can definitely be a Hero._ '

' _Young man, you too can be a Hero._ '

' _Eat this._ '

He shivered on the spot as the memory of his idol offering a strand of his hair to him, reminding him that the power he received, One For All, had to be transferred via DNA. While he was still grateful that he was given a Quirk as powerful as his, he didn't have enough time to train with it before the Entrance Exam. Regardless, he was able to get into U.A. when the No. 1 Pro Hero announced the amount of points he accumulated after saving a girl against the Zero Point machine.

Calming down, he placed his hand into a position to open the door, hoping not to run into either Katsuki Bakugou or the strict Tenya Iida when he steps into the classroom. His hopes were immediately crushed when his eyes took on the sight of the two males in the class, with Iida scolding Bakugou about having his feet on the desk. Just as he was about to enter in without a sound, the spectacle wearing teen spotted him before walking towards him, stopping right in front of and surprising him.

"Excuse me," he started out, grabbing Izuki's attention. "But you were in the Entrance Exam, weren't you?" Getting a nod of confirmation, Iida continued on. "I sincerely apologize for the way I treated you before the Exam took place, but I am surprised to see that you passed as well. You must have found some sort of loophole if you were able to get in."

"Well, I-I…" the young man could only get out before Tenya realized something.

"Oh, how rude of me. I was rambling on about the Exam that I forgot to introduce myself." Correcting himself, he raised his hand forward towards the One for All inheritor before introducing himself. "My name is Tenya Iida, and I'm looking forward to studying alongside you."

"Oh, uh… the pleasure's mine," Izuku responded in kind before gripping the offered hand with his own. "As for me, I'm Izuku Midoriya, and likewise, Iida." Glancing to the side, he was met with Bakugou's scowling face before retreating slightly. "I seriously didn't expect that I'm in the same class as him again."

"Him," Iida questioned as he glanced over, now understanding what he meant. "Oh, him. I never understood why he was admitted into the school, but his attitude is unbecoming of him. Though, why is he reacting in that way?"

"P-p-probably because of me."

"Huh? What for?"

"W-well-"

"Hey, I remember you," they paused to face the source of the voice as a young girl with short brown hair came up to them, stopping before addressing Izuku. "You were the one that saved me in the exam. I can't thank you enough for that."

"Uh, ye-yeah, uh…" he stammered out, blushing heavily as he spoke up. "I-i-it's not that b-big of a deal. I, uh, just did what came to m-me."

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, n-never better."

"Midoriya, are you sure," Iida called out, waving his hand over his face. "You seem to be red in the face."

"Aww, is someone crushing in my class already," they all jumped to face the source, only for Izuku and Tenya to go wide eyed while going red faced as a woman stood in front of them all. Her outfit consisted of a white bodysuit with a black, breastless leotard over it along with translucent thigh-high stockings and black knee-boots. Outlining her eyes was a red domino mask as her wrists held a handcuff each, complete with a utility belt worn around her hips.

"While I understand that it is your first day," she spoke up with a sultry sounding voice before placing a hand on her hip and continuing. "You haven't got enough time to get properly acquainted. I suggest you sit down right away."

"Of course, ma'am," Iida regained his senses as he ushered Izuku and the girl in, getting the woman to sigh as she followed them before standing in front of the class. Each of the students, noticing that she was in the room, quickly ended their conversations as they moved towards the closest seat available. As they all quiet down, the woman nodded as she raised her clipboard with the attendance, glancing over to get a head count.

"I see that most of you are here," she commented to them, setting her document down before speaking out again. "Normally, your homeroom teacher would have been Aizawa, but due to unforeseen circumstances, he had to take time off to pursue a lead. I was offered his place instead, so it's now my job to shape you all into the best Heroes you can be. With that out of the way, I would like to introduce myself to you all, so—"

"Sorry, we're late," she was interrupted as she turned to face Mina and Kirishima panting heavily, with the former speaking out. "Mister Manliness over here thought he could get in a competition with a passerby, and one of our trains was delayed."

"It's fine," she assured them both. "Just don't make it a habit next time, so go ahead and take your seats." Seeing them hurry over to the open spaces left, she faced the class before conversing once again. "As I was saying before I was interrupted, I am Nemuri Kayama, but I am more known as the **18+ Only Hero: Midnight**. You all may address me as either Miss Midnight or Kayama, each one is fine."

"Midnight," she heard one of them, a short boy with hair that resembles grapes, shout out in glee. "I'm not worthy of being in a class with a hot babe for a teacher."

"Settle down, you perv," another student, which looks like a pair of floating clothes, called out to him.

"Thanks for the interruption," Kayama muttered out before smiling. "Now that I've introduced myself, it's best for everyone to do the same, starting with the young man sitting in seat no. 1 before going out for some tests."

Curious about what she meant, everyone else complied as one by one, they introduced one another towards the class, memorizing each other's names, Quirks and hobbies they enjoy on their spare time. As they did, Izuku sat in shock when Mina announced herself with her info, comparing her skin tone to that of the girl that encouraged him. Looking down, the locket he kept on his neck hung out in the open, making him grasp it as everyone continuing their introductions.

"Next, seat no. 18," Midnight's voice called out as she looked to him, noticing the object in his hand before calling out again. "Young man, save the necklace for later. You have an introduction to get to."

"Ahh," he jumped when he heard her call him out, getting a few laughs as he nervously got up and moved towards the podium. "Sorry about that," he whispered to his teacher before taking the stand, breathing out before speaking to everyone. "I'm Izuku Midoriya, my Quirk is Super power, which allows me to strengthen any part of my body to deliver devastating power. The only drawback is… well, it shatters limb after one use."

"Izu," Mina muttered in shock and, leaning forward, recognized the locket hanging around his neck before smiling. " _He made it in._ "

"As for my hobbies… I don't think I have any," he continued on before bowing down to the class. "I look forward to growing alongside all of you."

"That will be all, Midoriya," Midnight commented before looking at the locket. "I'm certain that the necklace isn't part of the uniform, so why are you wearing it?"

"Oh, this?" Raising it, he grew fond as he recalled how he got it. "It was given to me by a friend of mine with a promise: To get into U.A. together." He then lowered it as he smiled. "Even if she may have forgotten it, I kept it with me to keep me going, hoping that she would recognize it."

"Aww, that's sweet, young man." Placing her hand on his shoulder, she returned the gesture before speaking out again. "It's good to keep a promise that means a lot, and I'm sure that she'll recognize it when she sees it."

" _She already has_ ," was all that Mina thought out in her head as she watched him take his seat as the remaining two, Momo Yaoyorozu and the pervert Minoru Mineta announced themselves. Once the class got affiliated with one another, their teacher allowed them all to gather in groups to know each other with one another, with Mina's table being surrounded by her classmates Kyoka Jiro and Tooru Hagakure. While she was getting more affiliated with the two girls, her eyes wonder over to Izuku's desk, seeing him conversing with both Iida and Ochaco Uraraka.

"OK, now that you're all more familiar with each other," Midnight called out to everyone, crossing her arms as a smirk came across her face. "It's time for your Quirk Apprehension test. All of you, get your Gym Uniforms on and meet me outside, on the double. Midoriya." The boy in question pales when she called him out. "I'd like to speak with you before you get ready, so stay here for a sec while the others go get ready."

"Lucky bastard," he heard Mineta grumble as everyone left the classroom to prepare for the test, leaving Izuku behind to speak with Midnight.

"Um, did I do something wrong," he asked her, only to hear her sigh as she walked over and sat in the desk in front of him.

"Relax, kid, you're not in trouble," she assured him, making him sigh in relief before continuing. "I already know the truth about your Quirk, Midoriya. All Might informed me as well as the other teachers about your power."

"He did?"

Nodding, the 18+ Only Hero crossed her arms before speaking. "Be lucky that your teacher isn't the Erasure Hero, otherwise you could have been expelled after the test." Letting the words sink in, she glanced over as she continued, keeping eye contact with the young man. "Since I'm your homeroom teacher, I'll do what I can to help you and your classmates be the Heroes you're meant to be. I'll offer bits of advice here and there, and yours is this: Don't think of One for All as All Might's, and don't coat it in one of your limbs. Also, seeing as you brought up how it destroys the limb affected, try lowering the output."

"Don't coat it in one of my limbs…" Frowning, he thought about what the Hero meant as Midnight stood up from the desk.

"Take your time and think about it. You better get ready for the tests." She then started to leave, glancing back once more. "And for your sake, I'm sure you'll find your friend in U.A."

Leaving him behind in the classroom, Midnight hummed in thought as she took in what Midoriya told the class and compared it to what All Might told the teachers in their meeting. From what she gathered, the young man had spent months preparing his body for One for All, even cleaning up Dagobah Beach in the process. She was not All Might or Endeavor, the No. 2 Pro Hero, but even she had to agree that the training was necessary.

"What do you know," she muttered to herself, placing her hand on her chin. "An 18+ Only Hero training the new inheritor of One for All. Toshinori, your judgment better be right."

* * *

Once everyone got in their gym clothes and waited outside, a part of Mina wandered what Midnight might have wanted with Izuku. A huge part of her was rather happy to know that he kept the promise made between the two of them, but she couldn't help but think that he may have forgotten about her. However, the sight of him wearing the locket ensured her that he held on to the promise they made when they were kids and, given time, he would recognize her.

Right now, she was stretching herself as she and the others waited in anticipation for Midnight to come and observe their Quirks. Looking over, she spotted Bakugou getting ready to show off while ignoring Kirishima, though hearing his name during introductions made her glare at the impulsive youth. Memories of him bullying Izuku were still fresh in her mind and as her horn buddy turned to wave at her, she huffed and turned her face away, shocking him while the ash blonde moved away from him.

Just as she was about to move away from the crowd, she took notice of Izuku running towards the group in his own gym clothes, followed by their teacher moments afterwards as she held a whip in her hands. While the prop felt out of place for a test such as Quirk Apprehension, they all remembered that she was one of the more risqué Heroes. Stopping in front of them, the teacher brought out her tablet, setting the screen to tally the results as she took in the vision of everyone in front of you.

"OK everyone, as you all know, every Hero works in different ways, yet they all went through Quirk Apprehension when taking their first steps," she announced, getting their attention. "I'm fairly certain that every one of you were told not to use your Quirks during middle school as the Government have yet to take into account how the Quirks." Looking at her students, she laid eyes on Bakugou before speaking out to him, tossing a softball to him in the process. "Katsuki Bakugou, what was your score on the softball throw without using your Quirk?"

"About sixty-four metres," He passively comments, getting the teacher to smirk.

"Well, this time you're going to do the same thing, only this time, you have permission to use your Quirk in it." She then pointed over to the ground, where there were markings present. "Make sure that you remain in the circle as you do so."

Smirking, he gazed over at the ball in his hand before walking into the area, getting ready to pitch it with a powered explosion. Glancing over, his eyes dangerously narrowed when he spotted Midoriya before regaining focus on the task. Taking a deep breath, he lashed the softball out into the air, igniting a blast out of his hand while shouting out 'die' at the skies. Everyone watched in shock as the ball disappeared into the horizon while the young man who threw it smirked sinisterly.

"Compared to your middle school scores… over seven hundred meters," he heard Midnight call out as she updated the data. "That was a well-placed throw."

"Seriously, it was launched that far," Kirishima muttered out as he stood on the side.

"Man, this is starting to get a little fun," Another student, an electric Quirk user named Denki Kaminari, spoke up with a smirk, getting the 18+ Only Hero's attention.

"Fun you say," she piped up as she faced everyone before getting serious. "Being a Hero isn't all about having fun. You must have the dedication to take on Villains and protect civilians with your lives." She then smirked as she flicked the whip on the ground, hearing a snap as she spoke again. "But if you say this is fun, then let's make it fun. Whoever gets the last place position in the test… will receive a _harsh punishment_ from yours truly."

"A punishment," Ochako breathed out before stepping forward. "But isn't that unfair?"

"Unfair, you say? Villains, natural disasters and even crime in general happen all of the time, and the Heroes never complained about how 'unfair' it was. Or have you all forgotten that this is the Hero course?" Gripping her whip hard, she smacked it down on the ground hard to put emphasis on her words while the smirk remained on her face. "If you don't want to suffer the punishment, then go beyond. Push yourselves to the limits as you plow through these tests."

Realizing the situation they were in, they mentally prepared themselves as the tests went underway, with Midnight explaining the set ups of the tests and how they work for them. Once the tests went underway, the Hero observed the students on their potential, gathering her notes and looking at their progress at the same time. Getting more familiar with the information, her eyes laid on each one of them as she told herself who they are, their Quirks and the drawbacks as well as personal notes.

' _Let's see here_ ,' she thought to herself, looking at her students one by one through seat order, starting with a blonde male with a belt. ' _Yuga Aoyama, seat no. 1. His quirk allows him to shoot a laser right out of his belly button. The only drawback is that whenever he uses it, he runs the risk of exhibiting stomach pains._ '

She then looks over towards Mina who ran alongside him in the 50 meter dash before continuing on. ' _Mina Ashido, seat no. 2. Her quirk involves creating acid out of both her hands and her feet. Possible risks may include injury to her skin._ '

' _Tsuyu Asui, seat no. 3. Her quirk gives her the abilities and characteristics of a frog. No downsides come to mind, though it's possible for her to have a natural weakness to the cold._ '

She continued her examinations as the students pushed themselves to achieve the best possible scores, keeping her thoughts going as she tallied their scores and rankings into her tablet. Looking over, she spotted Izuku going through each of the tests without using his Quirk, making her think that he's still thinking about what she told him. Writing down his results, she gazed at him as he struggled with the Quirk Apprehension tests as her thoughts went on to him.

' _Izuku Midoriya, seat no. 18_ ,' she started out. ' _His Quirk allows him to enhance any body part to extreme levels, giving him super strength. The drawback is that whenever he uses it, it leaves the affected limb severely damaged. His true quirk, passed down by All Might, was covered up during introductions, though he appears unsure whether to use it or not for the tests. I don't blame him, as I would think the same if I were in his position_ ' Noticing something in the corner of her eye, she spotted Mina looking at him curiously, making her hum out in thought. ' _He said he made a promise to attend U.A. with a friend. And Ashido's been staring at him for a while now. Could she be…_ ' she then shook her own head before looking at Midoriya as he takes on the ball toss. ' _It's not my problem yet. I'll give them time to themselves, but if things don't improve, then Hound Dog has something to look forward to._ '

"Come on, Midoriya," she heard Kirishima shout out. "SHOW THAT BALL WHO'S THE BOSS!"

' _Think about what I told you, Midoriya_ ,' the teacher thought in her head as the young man looked at the ball.

' _I didn't have this Quirk all that long like the others,_ ' he thought to himself, clutching the spherical object in his hands. ' _Everyone showed their Quirks in amazing ways in the tests… while I didn't use it at all. At the rate I'm going, I may end up going through Ms. Midnight's punishment._ ' He then went back to what she told him earlier, unsure of what she meant. ' _And I still don't understand what she meant. 'Don't think of One for All as All Might's and don't coat it in one of my limbs.'_ '

' _What's he thinking about_ ,' Mina thought as she watched him from afar.

' _Still, All Might believed in me, and_ she _may already be in the school right now._ ' Looking up to the horizon, he narrowed his eyes as he moved his body into position. ' _I have to get through this. I'll show them that I belong here._ '

With that all thought out, he reeled his hand holding the softball back before feeling One for All course through it, feeling the rush of electricity empowering his arm. Knowing that the Quirk is now working, he took a step forward before swinging his arm out, throwing the ball out into the open. However, the Quirk suddenly shut off at the last second as the ball was launched, causing the object to soar and land onto the ground, covering a distance of forty-six meters.

Everyone could only stare in surprise as the young man froze in shock, afraid of what was going to happen to him. Mina stared at him with fear in her eyes as she witnessed him shake on the spot while Bakugou, who stared at him with a glare in his eyes, smirked as his prey was thought to be Quirkless in front of everyone. Out of everyone, Midnight stared out to the open as another individual appeared; his eyes red as they stared at Midoriya.

"I should have known you'd show up during the tests, Aizawa," Midnight spoke up as the man approached Izuku. "Shouldn't you be following your lead?"

"Hit a snag and decided to take a break for the time being," he answered her, not bothering to stare at her as his eyes gazed into the young man. "So this is one of the students of 1-A? I saw what he was about to do, so I decided to intervene and erase his Quirk."

"Erase," the messy green haired youth muttered before gasping, going wide eyed. "Then that means that… You're the underground Hero **Eraser Head**."

"So you've heard of me." Narrowing his eyes, he kept his Quirk locked on him as he moved forward towards the youth. "That entrance exam wasn't rational enough if it let you in. From what I can tell, you can't control your Quirk, can you? Do you intend to become incapacitated again and have someone save you?"

"N-no, that's not my—"

Before he could finish, the scarves around Aizawa suddenly moved towards him, wrapping around and dragging the boy as the underground Hero spoke out. "Whatever your intention, I'm saying that's what those around you will be forced to do." The experienced male noticed him tense up as he continued on. "Izuku Midoriya… with your power, you can't become a hero… only a liability."

"AIZAWA," the **18+ Only Hero** scolded as he closed his eyes, his scarf returning to him and letting him go.

"I returned your unstable Quirk," he muttered out as he turned around. "Make sure you don't waste your shot, and hurry up."

Nemuri, glaring at the experienced Hero, only sighed as he joined her, prompting her to speak up to him. "That was harsh, you know. What makes you think that it was OK to say that to him?"

"I only did what I had to," he answered her as he crossed his arms, rubbing one of his eyes as Izuku stood there. "Almost gave me dry eye."

"Then take a break, Eraser."

Scoffing, he grabbed some eye drops before applying them on his eyes, keeping his thoughts to himself as he focused on the young Midoriya. ' _Is he going to use his Quirk and forfeit the rest of the events like a fool, or admit defeat and resign himself to last place? Either way, he doesn't belong in U.A._ '

' _I still can't control my power_ ,' he could only think as he looked down. ' _But I can't just give up, either. Do I let the egg explode? It may be my only shot of staying in U.A._ ' He then closed his eyes as his teeth clenched before glaring back at the horizon. ' _I have to try though. I'll give this EVERYTHING I GOT!_ '

' _A waste of a Quirk._ '

Watching from the side, Mina gulped as she watched the young man get ready to pitch the softball with his quirk, making her wonder about what she heard from Aizawa. Hearing voices, she glanced over to see Bakugou telling Iida that Izuku doesn't have a Quirk, only for the glasses wearing teen to rebuke the claim and telling him about the entrance exam. Remembering Bakugou from her days as a kid, she can't help but glare at him while mentally thanking Iida, believing that he could be a good friend to Midoriya.

Looking back out, she took witness to the young man in question as he starts to throw the softball out to the horizon, noticing that he isn't using his quirk. She thought that he planned on bombing the test and end up in last place, but they scattered, when the faint sight of lightning coursed through his index finger. Without a warning, the young man used his Quirk to send the round object out to the skies, causing everyone to stare at him in bewilderment as he turned to face Aizawa, clenching his hand in a fist as the used limb appeared broken.

"Aizawa, Miss Midnight," he addressed them as a pained smirk flashed in his face. "I can still move."

"This kid…" was all that the Erasure Hero could mutter out as he let out a smirk before glancing at Midnight. "He's going to be a handful for you, Kayama."

"I'm aware," she answered him as she crossed her arms, letting out a smile of her own. "But I believe he has what it takes to be a Hero."

"Deku…" they both turned to face Bakugou as his face showed nothing but rage before the young Izuku. "You… YOU BASTARD! TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

"K-Kacchan…,' was what he could scream out in shock and fear as the ash blonde raced towards him, his face twisted with rage as explosions came out of his hands as Katsuki wishes to place immeasurable amounts of pain on him. However, he was forcefully stopped and placed on the ground as a cloth-like capture weapon wrapped around his form, and he found that his own Quirk was shut down. Growling heavily, he looked back to spot Aizawa as his eyes focused on the arrogant student.

"Wha… what the hell? Why is your damn scarf so strong?"

"Because it's a capture weapon made out of carbon fiber in a special metal alloy," the Pro Hero answered him as his eyes narrowed on Bakugou. "Stand Down. It would be wise to avoid making me use my Quirk so much. It leaves me serious dry eye."

"Bakugou, Midoriya," Midnight addressed the both of them as the Erasure Hero released the blonde. "Move back to the side so that the others can perform the tests."

Both of them complied as they moved out of the softball throw sight, allowing the other students to take their place and use their Quirks to the fullest. Mina, watching from the sides, heavily sighed as she had feared for Izuku's life when Katsuki was charging at him. Unknown to her, Kirishima looked over to the side and took notice of her facial expression before gazing at Midoriya, shrugging it off before going to take his turn on the Softball Throw.

At the end of the day, when everyone finished their tests, the 1-A students patiently waited for their results while hoping not to be in last place. Kayama, smirking as she held her phone, started to call out where they had ranked, and both Izuku Midoriya and Minoru Mineta paled as they were at the bottom of the list. The former dreaded what his punishment would be while the latter could only picture perverse thoughts about the subject.

"Now that everyone knows their standings, let me inform you of something I kept from you all…" The teacher called out, getting their attention as she let out a smirk. "The whole punishment situation… that was a lie to motivate you all."

" **WHAT!?** "

* * *

 **A/N: This should be a good ending place for the chapter. Anymore thinking and my head will hurt.**

 **Imagine my surprise when I found out that this idea received so much attention over the course of one month, and that presented me with a harsh challenge: Switching my monthly focus to include this story in the mix. At first, I thought that I wouldn't get much attention as there are other people on the sight more talented in making Izuku x Mina shipping fics, along with the fact that I'm writing in new ground here. Regardless, I'll try my best to live up to your expectations and see what I can do.**

 **Now, in terms of why I chose Midnight as 1-A's Homeroom Teacher… I had to look up some info and found out that she was originally intended to be their teacher, only for Aizawa to take her place in the manga and anime. Nothing against him, though, as he has shown that despite his way of doing things, Eraserhead knows what he's doing. I just believed that maybe I should give Midnight the attention she needs… as a teacher for 1-A.**

 **I'd like to thank you all for leaving so many Favorites, Follows and reviews. Like I said, I'll see what I can do to meet your expectations. But now that we're in September, my focus is going back on my crossover works like Macross RWBY: Delta and A Branwen's Past.  
**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


End file.
